Reign of Starscream: Primitive Calling
by knight Of Cybertron 1984
Summary: In the altered timeline, Primacron's apprentice created a race known as the primitives. Grimlock, Hun-Grr, Razorclaw and minicons lead their factions, in an all out war on the planet metheuslah. But when Primacron creates a being of extraordinary power. Can the factions unite with the 'Call of the Primitives? (alternate version of the G1 S3 episode). The battle for survival begins.
1. Chapter 1- Primitive prehistory pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of the transformers brand. All rights belong to Hasbro.  
Hey guys I'm sorry but here's another story. I know but hey I love Transformers and I usually come up with about an idea for a series every day since 2009 so I have to get some out there.**

**So what is this story about well you probably read the description? But I will tell you some more things. First this is an alternate version of the 'Call of the primitives' episode. It's based in the same timeline of R.O.S, so therefore I can change loads of stuff.  
For starters, Grimlock for example, can't be made on earth like he was in G1 so he has to be made by Primacron. (In my story of course, cos there would probably be a more simple way to do it but that's boring). The Dinobots, Predacons, Terrorcons and primitive minicons are on the same planet Primacron's apprentice was on. They have been around since the days of Unicron's rebellion. Eventually all of them formed a society that was peaceful and separated into the factions. Until their various extreme personalities conflicted, and over the thousands of years, drove them to war. Thousands joined each side and they all fought each other, With thousands dead on each side. Until one day a call of the Primitives in received.**

**This chapter will be the origins of the Primitives, they will not be in much detail but who created them, what happened to the creator, how the war started and descriptions of characters will be in.**  
**Surprise! Have a story you didn't know about =)**  
**'Me Grimlock no Bozo, Me King'**

**Reign of Starscream: primitive calling  
Chapter one:  
Primitive prehistory  
part 1/2**

Location: Primacron's lab, unknown quadrant of galaxy.

Many millions of years ago.

Near the beginning of the galaxy, the creature known of Primacron discovered the secrets of Primus and cybermatter. Utilizing the ferocious and primitive prehistoric creatures/cybertronians, found on Cybertron he created the primitives. These creatures were mostly based on predatory and animal instincts but had now increased measures of intelligence. A few million years later he would form a sort of pact with the Quintessons. They would provide him with the materials and captured sparks/energon to create his now extremely powerful and deadly life forms. And he would give them their technology, and armies of fierce beasts, some that had razor sharp teeth and swam through the murky waters of Quintessa. They were use as indigenous life and forms of execution. They were mindless beasts and were dubbed by the Quint's...The Sharkticons.

He then decided to seed a world with his creations. A world called Methelusa; it was a lush and energy rich world, with plenty of cyber matter to use in cities and the construction, of more primitives. He also had an assistant which he called, 'The Oracle'. He was a primitive form himself, taking on the form of a giant ape. He carried a life force or spark unlike Primacron. His knowledge was immense and he helped construct the primitives sparks and minds. (Basically he's a mixture of primus and vector sigma). He was ageless and so could help Primacron's construct ambitious life forms for millions of years. As the primitives were partly formed by his intelligence and life force, then he had an intimate connection to all of Primacron's creations. This meant he could feel their presence and partly influence them to do his will. But he would not abuse his power, unlike Primacron. He would continue to create more ambitious life forms. The Oracle feared he was perhaps over thinking things and was too over confident. Primacron's dismissed his concerns.

Primacron was a amalgamation of sparks mutated to form one being. But he still carried the will and essence of primus as kept his intentions clear. If he was betrayed by Primacron's r he proved to be a fool, hen he would use his connection to the primitives, to rebel and destroy him. They both continued their creations for eons. Until one fateful day Primacron's received a visitor.

A being of energy appeared to him and had said he had heard of his many great creations and the various legends of him. Primacron's was flattered by this and wanted to hear why he sought him out. The thing said it was the life force of the being called unicorn. Unicorn told him he was an entity forged with primus. He had the abilities to traverse the multiverse, and knew the secrets of every reality. He also boasted he knew the secrets of the past and future of all realities. His body was destroyed by the being known as Primus and he required a new one. He needed a new body to consume the various stars/planets etc, of the multiverse. He also stated it was his sworn oath and life's goal, to destroy the one called Primus, his ancient enemy. He promised to give him what's left of the planet Cybertron. He promised Primacron's infinite power and secrets to improve his creations to almost unstoppable proportions.

Primacron was pleased, with the beings help his creations would be a marvel to all who behold. He accepted and with the accumulation of element he has and will collect from the Quint's would construct his new body. Unicron told him exactly what to do and how to ensure his body was unstoppable. (Although he did not tell him his weakness, which was Primus's essence. It could only be obtained through the matrix). Primacron's assistant did not trust the Demi-god. Through his connection to primus he sensed what Unicron was and that primus was the being whose will he should follow.

* * *

Unicron had known of the Oracles 'status' as a primitive and could sense the disgusting purity of primus within him. He did not act until his body would be completed. He knew the oracle had a level of purity which could be utilised to repel or even destroy him in his present state. Over the hundreds thousands of years it took to complete. Unicron sensed the reality around him. He could not traverse to another in his present state and a reduced to staying in this one. He knew of the rebellion of primus's children against the Quintessons and their new societies. Further on he observed their wars and changes in systems. He knew he would **have** to wait till all knowledge of him is lost and primus weakened by the very wars of his children, to weaken him (drain his energon). Before he could destroy him even then he wanted to savour the destruction of his enemy. He could wait many more millennia if he had to. Until the multiverse was destroyed.

The oracle knew he would have to have a contingency plan. This would be for when Unicron turn on them. The will of primus was to use his children to destroy Unicron, while he could not face him himself. As he was similar to primus in many ways, his primitives were his children. He could utilize them to stop Primacron's and hopefully Unicron, but he doubted that.

When Unicron's' body was completed his essence entered it. He felt the power his body wield. He looked down at Primacron's and thanked him. Before he utilised his god like power to destroy Primacron's planet. All that remained was the facility he was on which ejected from the planet just in time. Unicron nearly destroyed Primacron's lab, leaving him in critical condition. The oracle's body was inoperative. But he could exit it in his 'matrix' form and travelled through the galaxy to escape Unicron, who decided to celebrate by consuming a few planetoids and stars, before warping to another reality, saving this one for later.

Primacron's assistant had found Methelusa, home to the primitives. He settled inside the planet and assisted in its evolution. The primitives changed over millennia, becoming stronger, fiercer faster and most importantly more intelligent, he gave them free will. But his connection to them remained in case Unicron or Primacron would return. He still sensed Primacron's actions. His creations evolved further over the years. They learned how to build cities and societies based on their primal instincts, in which they would carry from their beginnings.

Eventually like Cybertron several factions rose from these societies, based on the personalities of certain primitives. These had their own beliefs, and soon thousands of primitives joined each.  
There were five major factions. No one knows how exactly it happened but their beliefs and goals lead to the start of a war, a war with every side for itself. No one allied out of arrogance and soon their war was at full scale. The factions included.

* * *

**The Dinobots**

These primitives had taken on terrifying and powerful forms, that the oracle could see from a inhabited world in another galaxy. They are all close knit. They follow their commanders with intense loyalty. They all strive to fight. They are all bred warriors who all strive to prove their worth to their king. Though some were rebellions and irrespective of each other, thinking that they are the better warrior. This sometimes led to skirmishes, which quickly ended when a commander came and used their strength and ferocity to sort it out, in a civilized way of course. They are however loyal to their beliefs of seeking fights, finding new enemies, proving their worth and crushing their enemies. They are also so close to each other that they would fight and die to save each other honourably. Though most would not fight honourably unless the situation required it. Mostly they would just ensure maximum pain or fight dirty, much to their enjoyment.  
They have four 'Knights' who lead thousands each into battle. Each one follows the Dinobot codes and enforces it, with one overall king and strongest of the Dinobots.

**Slag: **(I know he is called Slug now, I just don't care it's stupid and not G1 so I'm keeping it. You don't like it? Take it up with SLAG and see what you get)

He takes the form of a three horned beast. His strength and power in robot mode is astounding. But in beast form, he is a phenomenal destructive force. His horns, speed and power make him a powerful ramming warrior. Fire breath and energy beams from his horns prove devastating weapons to his enemies, and 'friends'. Speaking of that, his personality is not going to win any awards. He is surly, mean-spirited, nasty, and disturbingly violent. He is pretty much he person who invented the fight dirty part of the Dinobots beliefs, mostly because he does it all the time to anyone friend or foe. He is disrespectful, even to his king. Disobeying him or mocking him in front of his face if he makes a decision he considered to be stupid. He will destroy and melt his enemies to a pulp and relish in the carnage. He still however respects the other four members of his team. And can rally his forces in battle with his rage. You won't call him a friend, but if you need a job dong that involves smashing things, you've got Slag. Just remember his motto... 'ME SLAG, NO like anything. (for any further reference if you try to do Grimlock etc speech in a story, 'me' will always want to become 'I' it's like Microsoft word hates Dinobots)

**Sludge: **Not the brightest Dinobot but still a powerful warrior and asset. He makes pretty much any Dinobots a scholar in comparison to his intelligence**. **He is not really violent, especially compared to Slag. In fact he believes completely in the Dinobots ways and that only the strongest should lead. Their king has proven this and he follows him obediently. He would sometimes require help from the other Dinobots when it came to leading troops. He is pretty much one of the nicest Bot's of the bunch. He is not violent toward others Dinobots, respects them and never questions his leader. The only things he hates are anyone who is not a Dinobot and his enemies. He will use his large, powerful long ailed and long necked form, to do serious damage in the battlefield. His tail acts as a powerful whip knocking down enemies and intensely wounding them. He can swing his long neck to knock down enemies also, much like a flail. His eight and strength also aid him in another brutal and incapacitating attack. He can rear p and stomp or simply stomp. This creates seismic waves which can split the very ground, much like an earthquake, Knocking enemies down into the deep, long, dark crevasse created. Where unless they can fly out or climb, they will die of starvation. Even then he can use hid flame breath to destroy all in the crevasse. His solution to every situation usually involves something like. E.g. 'Sludge no like Predacons. Let's stomp'**.**

**Snarl: ** snarl takes the form of a heavily resistant to damage, plated beast with a powerful quadruple spiked tail. He can absorb solar energy and fire it in a beam form from his tail, doing massive damage to an enemy. His spikes are sharp enough to puncture almost any alloy. He shows surprising agility in both modes. As for himself he revels in combat it's the only escape he has from, his life. He needs it to get away from talking etc. Unlike slag he is not an almost uncontrollable raged beast, but an effective killer. As for the other parts of his personality, he follows the Dinobots and does what they say. He has few opinions, only speaks when he needs to. He often spends his time complaining about the situation if he wants to speak anyway. He feels isolated from the others and doesn't realise it's partly his doing. Even though bots like slag don't help that.

**Swoop: ** He is the nicest bot you could probably meet on the planet. He's surprisingly good natured, kind, and upbeat. Few of his comrades realize this however. Swoop is an excellent aerial combatant and bombardier, and has become skilled at using the fear his alt mode creates in battle. He considers it his greatest weapon. His winged beast form is fast, agile and can fire missiles, fire breath and rapid energy blasts. He is a big show off of his flying and killing skills whether in the field or not. But like all Dinobots he is arrogant somewhat disobedient and believes in the code to prove himself, in combat.

**Grimlock: **Now we come to the king/leader of the Dinobots faction. He values strength and power over anything else. Most situations he meets can be sliced with an energo sword or torn apart. He does not care for organic life forms, considering them feeble. He accepts casualties in battle as he believes they have fought with honor and for the Dinobots way. He built the Dinobots society to eliminate weakness, something he believes his enemies all have. Like all Dinobots he struggles with pronouns. He can stand toe to toe with any enemy, at least on his planet anyway. His strength and power are only really equalled by those such as Sludge and Slag. He hate those who abuse their power e.g. Predacons, Terrorcons, Dinobots who try to best him, the usual. So really his cause is the most morally correct in those terms. Even if it does involve tearing off heads. He holds respect for his entire faction and would fight with them and, die for them anytime. Though as king it's unlikely.

The Dinobots, were the most powerful and fearsome warriors on the planet. Their strength has won many a battle with any faction. Though they do have equals in at least two of the factions, in strength, power and ferocity.

To be continued...

* * *

**Hey Transfans thanks for reading, if you enjoyed this please review and tell me or ask me anything, i'll reply in the next chapter or to your Pm as best as i can.  
Anyway i thought this was a great idea, the R.O.S timeline can be used to change and alter any G1 episode. So any elements from G1/Idw or my own imagination can be used. Plus i really lik e the idea of armies of Dinosaurs, dragons and predacons fighting to the death. Plus grimlock is in it..i love grimlock.  
The next chapter will complete the prehistory part of the story and we can get right into the 'Primal wars' eh eh eh? no okay then... we'll have Grimlock eating giant terrorcon snake heads or something then. some people =(**

**So overall people from the future... if you are really not bothered about the history of this part of my alternate timeline. Then you can skip directly to chapter 3 and so on. Just remember though if you don't understand who people are I've done all the research and alternate timeline clarification for you, so if you need that the first two should be read. Yeah so any way i can't guarantee when chapters will come, often i take like maybe a week-ish break to relax and get my thoughts together. **

**Till all are one**


	2. Chapter 2: Primitive prehistory part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of the transformers brand. All rights belong to Hasbro.**

**Hey guys if you liked the last chapter here is another one. This time the descriptions of the Predacons and the Terrorcons and anyone else will be in one chapter. Enjoy reading about the factions and their... lovely members.**

**Shadowwriter01: hello again, this will be for everyone to see. This takes place a few million years before the Great War. So no Autobot or Decepticons formed yet. The events of Starscream ally, changing things mean that the Dinobots etc, cannot be created so the timeline has to alter for them to exist. And given that Primacron created the primitives it made sense for him to be the reason for the Dinobots/Predacons birth/creation.**

**Sorry about posting the first one twice i was a right Dinobot**

* * *

**Reign of Starscream: primitive calling  
Chapter two:  
Primitive prehistory  
part two of two**

Another faction took modes based on other animals from the same planet the Dinobots forms came from.  
**  
The Predacons: (in this incarnation they are much bigger than original G1, so they can take Grimlock etc on, see IDW earth versions for ideas on how they look)  
**They are a faction that like the others contains thousands of warriors. They take the form of savage and powerful animals. Though a bit smaller than the Dinobots (about 75%) they are nearly as powerful. They have intense ferocity and use animal instincts and savagery to achieve their goals. Their faction holds rules and codes which are similar to the Dinobots, but how they go about doing it is different. Their 'Huntmaster' created the faction to help his forces embrace their primal side. He implores them to utilise their instincts to hunt and kill those who are weak or worth a challenge. They seek opponents worthy to fight and all of the other factions are fair game in strength, skill. Depending on the personality, some respect their foes. Some find them inferior. Some just love to kill etc. They believe in survival of the fittest, it is something they embrace as their motto. If they smell you, you will probably suffer various fates. You could be stalked and feel fear till you crack, and then they kill you. You could be killed quickly, savagely, attacked and torn apart by a pack. Shot, cut by swords, etc.  
some fight for glory, some for the thrill, others to face an honorable opponent. Some wish to hone their skills, and embrace the primal instinct they carried and suppressed for millions of years. (See first chapter to know primitive origins). There are 4 main pack leaders each with thousands of members. Unlike the Dinobots you do not have to prove anything, other than co-operation to the pride and faith to their beliefs.

**Razorclaw: **  
The 'Huntmaster' of the Predacons. He has the reputation of greatest predator. He formed the Predacons, to bring out their instincts to become great hunters, and stop them from becoming 'tame'. His beast mode is the form of a large, four legged, carnivorous mammal with powerful jaws, muscles and a large mane. He carries twin cannons on his hide. His claws are incredibly sharp and resistant. They can be used with deadly effect, in beast mode he can use his powerful body to pin or pounce on enemies. Stalk and kill. Or is claws can rip through/damage metal allies and are extremely effective against enemies. As for his personality, he is consumed by the desire to hunt. He has a great patience, mostly to do with his prehistoric genetics. This patience can make him wait for mega cycles for opportunities or prey. Some could mistake this for laziness. They are often never seen again. Every thought is dedicated to the task at hand and his beliefs, beliefs of the supremacy of instinct and survival of the fittest. He revels to hunt, loves the experience of stalking, waiting for and killing his prey. It is up to him how you die and if what you are worthy for. If you are considered to be weak by him, he would kill you as quick as possible. But if you are considered a worthy opponent, he would rather face that opponent one on one.  
He is a beast of honor. When he faces a worthy enemy he fights one on one, he will face the foe with honor, and would never fight dirty if the foe is proven to be honorable or a worthy adversary too him during that fight. He will 'no doubt' kill the foe, but he has to ensure their dignity before he kills them, honorable opponents only come once in a while. His most honorable foe is Grimlock and he seeks to face him in honorable battle that WILL ensure one of them dies.

**Rampage:  
**he also becomes a four legged mammal, with powerful jaws. His muscle power is based more in speed than strength. It also gives him great agility, and the power to jump over 500 feet. His pouncing abilities make him fast and deadly, once he has pounced on you might have 30 Klik's to live before you're torn apart. He is next in line to Razorclaw's title. But he is quite different to him; for starters he has less control than him. He desires the hunt more as he embraces primal instinct and uses it in devastating fury. Combined with his power and speed he can kill many a foe. He prefers not to talk too much as his instincts do take over and force him to lash out at anything or anyone. He does share the hunting skills of Razorclaw, but not the patience. This can hamper in a hunt that involves patience or stalking. Though when he leads he can use his skills to devastating effect, he knows how best to destroy his enemies with his forces. Razorclaw respects his abilities, but know his weaknesses.  
Some of his weaknesses include the fact that if say a Dinobot was tracking him, his rages do leave an obvious trail. Though he can be kept quiet with say talking about past or future kills, or showing him kills or plans on monitors. He becomes quiet when watching say one of his kills. Though when he realises this he would fight and could kill you for control of the video net. He also disrespects and challenges Razorclaw a lot of the time physically. This is due to his rages and the fact he assumes his way is better and Razorclaws' patience makes him weak. He is one of the only Predacon with the strength, will and knowledge to do so. Many fights have happened over the last few thousand years.

**Divebomb: ** Divebomb does not enjoy his fellow Predacons Company. He tolerates their presence at best. His form is a feathered avian animal, with a large beak and killer talons. His flying skills are only matched by his nemesis, Swoop of the Dinobots. He has an intense rivalry and always tries to out fly and use his aerial combat abilities to win their never ending dogfights. Other than challenging swoop his other main entertainment is killing. In the air ground targets are heaven for him, they are like his energon. He lives on bombarding them with bombs, missiles and energy blasts. His skills only matched by his nemesis, who he also enjoys combating. He often has so many targets on the battlefield, he can barely choose where to begin he is so giddy. He is the only Predacons constantly in a good mood. Always thinking about his enemies and his ego of course like all Predacons is planet sized. He sometimes however when not fighting prefers to be alone in the highest points (e.g. cliffs, high mountains) to build homes there, mostly due to him not enjoying his fellows company, and his primal instincts, (bird nests). Tired of being around angry rampage? Well here's a guy always with a smile on his face.

**Tantrum:  
**He is similar to Rampage in that he has no patience. His form is a bulky, powerful ramming beast with a pair of sharp horns and a hard, resilient head. He can break through a ton of rock a full charge. He suffers from a mental condition for mindless destruction. One cycle he would be calm and collected, the next he will enter a fit that causes him to destroy any enemy or object he sees. He will recover once he is dead, unconscious or killed everyone. He will start another any time he goes outside his base of operations or the battlefield.  
His robot mode carries a devastating gun (weird considering Razorclaw would be more fitting, but I guess that's unsporting or something). The weapon is the 'Catalytic carbine', this weapon hi the ability to convert cybermatter into various isotopes, destroying an enemy agonisingly. Like all Predacons he carries an electro-sword to do intense damage to an enemy.

**Headstrong:  
**His beast form is a heavily armoured, his form has a huge thick horn on its snout which tantrums abilities allow him to secret acid from it, which he is unaffected by. His horn can puncture five feet of steel. His head is near unbreakable and resistant to nearly all impacts. His personality means that he must always prove others that he is unbeatable and can overcome any challenge. Much to his teammate's enjoyment when they trick him into ramming things that will eventually wound him, still he doesn't care. Or you could try and convince him that doing something was dangerous and he would think it a trick and do it anyway. He is very tenacious and lacks any courage or intelligence. His processing abilities stated at the start about make up his mind frame. He fires plasma spheres which explode on impact. He may be a bit tenacious but somehow his abilities and power keep him alive, somehow.

He Predacons are feared by many except the Dinobots and the other main faction. Their sills make them efficient killers and a match for any foe. Though they are all different they all seek the hunt, and that makes them strong.

* * *

The final main faction is known as-

**The Terrorcons:  
**The Terrorcons are the most strange and peculiar factions, lacking in honor/desire to be great warriors. Their personalities are not what you would find in Grimlock or Razorclaw, but rather in an insane asylum in a zoo. They are not really intelligent compared to say the Predacons. All Terrorcons have personality problems, whether a commander or not. One of the main things noted by the other factions is that the Terrorcons are extremely indecent. Individually a Terrorcon is not very intelligent. Their beliefs are based more on instincts and the realisation of what they are... Animals, they are violent killers with a passion for even more killing. They kill for sport, the thrill and because they can. Also to eat their victims, as they can process forms of matter into sustenance, therefore they can survive longer than other factions, who require energy or need to eat enemies to refuel. An enemy could outsmart a lone beast easily, due to their pure instincts and psychotic desires driving them, making them easy to trick, out manoeuvre etc.  
though depending on the creatures beast mode or battle capabilities you could stand a chance or be consumed. Terrorcons as a group are a terrifying sight to behold, installing fear into weaker enemies. As a group they will overwhelm you in mere kliks. They are not soldiers or warriors or Honorable fighters, they are animals killing hundreds for their own psychopathic reasons. Their forces show no mercy, you will die a painful death and they will laugh while doing it. If you are lucky you will die before they consume your body. Their insanity knows no bounds. They are lead by five of the most terrifying, chaotic creatures to crawl from the Oracle's aft, the 'Terrormasters'. They each lead thousands into battle. They are controlled by one who leads them all with their goals. He controls who they destroy and when. The other psycho leaders lead their forces in their own way, but they all share the same ambitions.  
They fight with no one and a motto you could give their faction would be 'Terrorcons fight everybody' as they literally do.

**Hun-Grr:** He is the Lord of all Terrorcons. He is the most intelligent and strategic of the bunch. Though his personal desires often get in the way of this. His beast mode is a large two headed reptile. He is a terrible glutton. He constantly needs to feed on energy and materials. He does not need too much to live on but he simply cannot stop. His other desire is wanton destruction and the slaughter of enemies. This is one of the only times he doesn't feed. He created the faction based on his own ideas of wanton destruction and food. This is spread to his forces. He is quite intelligent when it comes to killing, about as close to a strategist as a bunch of psycho's can get. Though it is hard to, bark orders when your mouth is full. When on the battlefield, he knows how best to kill a force, using his desires as motivation. On the battle field he will feed from carcasses of the fallen. He respects his 'terrormasters' for following him and his ways. And appreciates their ferocity, power etc.

**Sinnertwin:** He takes the form of a large, powerful and strong, horned, two headed reptile. His heads are perfectly designed to slaughter his enemies. His personality is mostly sadistic. He takes immense pleasure in watching the pain suffering and death of his enemies. The sheer sight of his slaughter is terrifying and disgusting to behold. He exists to tear creature apart and s do his troops who are rallied by the sheer force. One major weakness, comes when he faces an enemy one on one, when he has plenty to choose from he is in his element. However when he is facing one enemy in battle, if the enemy is not terrified then he would perhaps lose his main advantage to kill the bot/con. He also in beast mode sometimes suffers from a split personality, where if he faces an enemy he will argue with himself over which head he will use to devour the subject. It is unclear whether he has dual personalities or what, but both heads are psychotic killers, so much so they argue with each other. Either way you probably dead, unless perhaps you are perhaps Grimlock and his knights for example then it is a fair fight. Something Sinnertwin find annoying. A major weakness is the fact that for a huge minster, he is terrified of small creatures, organic or technological.

**Rippersnapper:  
**He has a beast mode that is some form of bipedal, large clawed reptile, with a shark like tail and head. His claws are well designed for tearing into enemies. His teeth can rip and he can snap his enemies, hence his name probably. A for his personality, well at least with the others they like you because you are killable. With Rippersnapper he has a superiority complex, and a moon sized one at that. He enforces his superiority on anyone around him, animals, organic and technological especially. The other factions as well he hates with a passion. He enjoys enforcing his ego on his enemies and his friends, who often become sick of it but enjoy the way he utilizes it in battle. It is speculated by some allies and enemies that his superiority complex is used to hide the fact that he finds things in himself inferior. He would silence many of them if they came to him with this. He hates carbon based life forms, their weaknesses, their smell, their lack of everything that makes a Terrorcon. Though some of the organics/technological life forms weaknesses are reflected at him, he hates them because he is like the, especially his beast form which is based on organic like forms. So he hides behind his desire to kill and created an ego that he believes. So he still hates all other forms of life, and partly himself, but he will punish others to take out his pain, and hide behind an ego to hide his 'weaknesses'.

**Cutthroat:  
**He takes the form of a winged reptile, similar to Swoop but with actual legs so he can stand upright. The form is also far more animal based than Swoop's. His main form of disarming an enemy is swooping down at them and knocking/pinning them down. Then he would use his beak to stab, peck and devour their face, spark, T-cog or other vulnerable parts. His claws can tear into enemies with ease. His personality is one of the worst of the cons. He has no mercy for those he shreds, and has no personal weaknesses to exploit except perhaps his eagerness, which could lead him into a trap. In beast and robot form he will kill enemies with a bloodthirsty zeal. He even surprises his forces and teammates with this. Some also fear hi in case they upset him. Another weakness is that he consumes energy a lot in his frenzies weakening him he more he does it. No one would tell him this, not even Hun-Grr who even he is wary of his wrath. He respects those who tear into enemies and savage them; those such as Sinnertwin/Rippersnapper or anyone in his forces, even partly his enemies, those like the Predacons, or Slag and Grimlock. He doesn't really enjoy the company of 'tame' cons/bots.

**Blot:  
**Blot is least liked by anyone on his team, his forces or his enemies. Not due to the way he fights or the way he utilizes the Terrorcons ways, but something much more degrading. His beast form is that of a bipedal monster. With powerful legs (the same as robot mode), His large bulky chest and arms remain the same. But a beast like head converts over/around/into his beast head. His head is some form of cross with a lizard, big cat, beast, robot thing. He carries an, acid cannon on his back in beast mode, the perfect corrosive formula for killing enemies. He is brute force in both modes as well, though his intelligence is somewhat lacking. His personality plays the dumb brute, he uses brute force to gain respect and destroy enemies. He is slow witted and therefore cannot tell if respect is being faked. If someone at least pretends he is worth something he will serve, ally with or fight for them. Hun-Grr is the only one who shows him absolute respect, most likely due to his beliefs in the Terrorcon ways and the brute force his modes apply. Other Terrorcons no matter their position mock or insult him for his intelligence and his...other problem.  
Blot has a condition, one that makes his forces and his fellow masters, dislike and stay as far as they can from him without being unable to listen to him etc. He unfortunately has the tragic and constant ability of oozing fluids from his joints/body. These fluids repulsive enough as they are also smell of the vilest smell to hit an olfactory sensor. The smell and the stuff he released cause allies and enemies to be repulsed. They try to stay far away as possible from him even in battle when he tries to command his forces they stay feet away from him. His enemies also think twice about attacking him, one of the few good things about it. It means he has the chance to kill them. He is given many insult by allies and enemies on is intelligence and disgusting aroma. The poor guy now, unlike Rippersnapper, has an inferiority complex. He is often upset with is uncontrollable hygiene problems, and his slow processing power, he cannot solve his stench by any means. And he is unable to talk back to those who scorn and mock him.  
He does however command some levels of respect, whether faked he cannot tell. His forces admire his ability to kill enemies brutally like he does, despite his problems. And he enforces respect on all, and with that strength and that stench who, wouldn't at least follow him? Even if they don't like him. His fellow masters tolerate him enough, though they do hate his stench and still do mock him. They respect his ability to kill and how his 'intelligence' allows him to do so, so well.

* * *

Other factions do exist but they are not really at war rather formed when the war began in order to counter it, protest against it. Or other.  
the known major ones are the:

**The Primitives:**  
though they are indeed primitives like the other factions, the name was chose to represent the fact that they have no allegiance and try to continue how their lives were before the war. They are scorned, mocked and hated by the Predacons and Terrorcons. They see them as idiots who will not change with the times and prey for them as they should accept their ways or die out. Survival of the fittest as Razorclaw puts it is his justification, if they can't embrace their way they are doomed, and even then the Predacons would prey on them anyway. The Terrorcons simply desire to destroy things especially the weak and feeble, they take special enjoyment watching the 'primitives' die before them. They are a constant supply of fresh food for them.  
The Dinobots do not care for them, they think the Dino mode primitives should join them, but do not enforce it. They want them to join willingly otherwise their desire, to protect one another and be stronger will not be shared by them.  
However when the primitives are attacked. Grimlock who at least pities the weaklings when, those with power and strength tear them apart. Sends forces commanded by at least one of his knights to defend them. Tough it depends on eh value of the city they live, how many there are and if the enemy is worth crushing.  
They primitives try to conserve energy, continue to build cities and request anyone who desires to be not part of the war to join them. They live in the small amount of cities not conquered or controlled by the factions. Though they all far every faction, and fear death by them. They will not attempt to join a faction unless one proves they are worth fighting with. Mostly this occurs when a battle ends in a city. This is also partly why the Dinobots fight for them.

**Minicons/casseticons or bots:  
**they are a separate unnamed faction. They work in hives away from the others. They do not desire to join the others and would rather be with their own kind. Their tasks often involve scouting, scavenging for parts and energy, Stealing from other factions, spying on enemies (mostly with cassette/spy troops). They work as one unit, with a few in commands taking recommendations of others and deciding what best to do. They will sometimes form an army and attack small patrols of enemy factions. Nearby their numbers and overall varieties of weapons such as sonic blasts, lasers, pile drivers, strength melee weapons, teeth, claws. Some however do defect to a side and work for them to gain energon for their hives. Tasks like spying, bombing and assassinating can be carried out. They are more concerned with surviving the war rather than fighting one or joining the 'Primitive faction'.

The factions have been doing this for thousands of years, battle after battle. Conquest, energy stealing. Whatever they can to survive and enforce their ways. A few solar cycles form now another such battle would take place.  
The carnage that will ensue will be enormous. And felt by everyone.

* * *

**Hey Transfans i hope you know know each of the character and the factions purposes. the Primitives and Minicons will have minor roles but will be used as story elements most of the time.**  
**If you want me to put in a 'primitive' minicons e.g. Slugfest/Overkill etc. Then i will oblige just don't expect too much of them, i'm trying to sculpt stories for you guys but this s a fan fiction bot a fan service you get what i mean?**

**Anyway the next chapter will be the first battle, filled with killings and fights and a few main characters. The battle will consume the entire chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Further explanations or back stories will now be in the story rather than have their own were just back stories so you don't have to ask me about the past rather the present and future of this stories timeline. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, Review and ask what you wish i'm happy to answer.**

**Till all are One**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinobots & Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of the transformers brand. All rights belong to Hasbro.****  
****Hey guys, here is the first chapter of the story. This one is a battle between two of the factions, I hope you enjoy it; I'll try my best to describe most of the action of characters, cannon fodder and the Main characters for you. Other than that there will be overviews, on how the battle is going and the tactics used. And a few descriptions of lands/cities I have totally made up. I hope you have fun reading as much as I have fun, writing mechanical beasts tearing each other's heads off.**

**Reviews: (to be updated, check later)**

**Now you can read about monsters eating each other. P.S. for ****simplicity's ****sake some warriors will have names, some will just be called by their beast forms e.g. triceratops/serpent. And sometimes just their faction e.g. pred's/Dinobots.**

**I will also recommend music to play during this and future chapters, you know if you want? Most of it is from the Age of extinction/Dotm score as I feel it capture this stories mood perfectly. Plus AOE has a Dinobot soundtrack, what else would you use? There will be several in this chapter and more for other battles and maybe a few to set the moods.**

* * *

******Reign of Starscream: Primitive Calling  
Chapter 3:  
Dinobots &amp; Dragons**

Location: planet Methelusa, city of Primitax.  
Current occupants: 'The primitives'

The city of Primitax, a few day ago was a marvellous place. The structures here were the best that could be built with the materials available. It was quite marvellous considering the occupants millions of years ago were nothing but the prehistoric creatures of Cybertron. The city shone with the bright shiny metals they were built from. Some structures were changing from smaller buildings of stone, to towering metal skyscrapers. The cities all worked hard to achieve this, they desired a better world as the planet should be, not what a faction would make it.

The cities of the primitive faction were also stockpiles of energy/fuel that their species needed. Of course some of the occupant's could survive longer than others e those with advanced Dino/beast modes for example. The workers were slowly but surely becoming more 'civilised'. As they should be, thought most of them. This tranquillity the city showed was almost like the city itself was boasting its majesty. Though this tranquillity, as all peaceful and beautiful things must decay, and there would soon be a lot of 'bacteria' coming this way.

* * *

(Recommended music, 'the final knight' TF AOE score)

One day ago  
Location: Alps of Terrorcor

The mountains were embedded with caves. No snow was at the peaks, the ability for it to fall stopped a long time ago. The Alps had a different name once, but things changed a few thousand years ago. Dug into the highest peak stood the fortress of Tyranticul. It was built into the mountain about a thousand years ago. Other bases stood all over the mountain ranges. Not as large or ominous as Tyranticul, but showed that this area, this kingdom was theirs. All of the bases held hundreds of troops. And the fortress held the 'terrormasters', the most terrifying and vile creatures ever to stalk the planet. The fortress held some of their most terrifying and reputational Terrorcons.

In the throne room stood 4 Terrorcons, their names Cutthroat, Sinnertwin, Blot and Rippersnapper. They kneeled in front of the throne. On the throne stood their Lord, Hun-Grr. He sat their slowly chewing on the head of a primitive, eating his way through the processor. The error masters awaited his words, though they would have preferred him to have the decency to not talk with his mouthful. He turned to Rippersnapper. The Terrorcon looked at him; he even now had an air of ego.

'Rippersnapper, have you found target for us to visit... The Terrorcons love to rip Primitive chassis' he said hungrily.

'AARGH Yes my lord' he grinned 'Rippersnapper finds, disgusting mechanoid betrayers of Primitax enjoy our hospitality RRRAHH' he screamed.  
'RRahr, yes...perfect Hun-GRR we can feed their, plenty of metal to munch' he realised.  
'Rarh yes they think we idiots...we rip them' cried one of Sinnertwins heads When discussing where to strike some of the terrormasters stayed in beast mode. 'GRAH ME CAN HARDLY WAIT...ME WANT PRIMITIVE METAL' his other angrier head snarled.  
'SOON Terrormasters, soon we feed. Ready your Terrorcons for attack' he ordered. He had pointed at Blot and Cutthroat. 'You will attack Primitax, destroy the city and ready the food' he ordered.  
'KAWW yes Hun-Grr soon we tear apart, enemies, feed on them, consume, destroy, OBLITERATE' screamed Cutthroat.

Blot nodded and left with Cutthroat. 'GRAH, BOUT time Blot smell make me angry, he disgusting' Rippersnapper snorted.  
'AARGH WHY CAN ME NOT GO Hun-GRR? ME WANT TO RIP AND TEAR RAH' sinnertwin angrily asked.  
'SINNERTWIN we stay here, Terrorcons not be trusted, by themselves. You get next attack' he stated.  
Sinnertwin wanted to argue but he respected Hun-Grr enough to agree. 'Fine, me stay but me want to crush enemies next time' he informed before he left.

Hun-Grr sighed 'We can't all munch some have to stay, to many to keep track of' he told him before he left.  
'GRAh Rippersnapper best ripper, me better than all primitives. All Dinobots and Predacons grah' he boasted.  
'Rippersnapper, we are Terrorcons we feed together, rip together kill together. You are Terrorcon, YOU REMEMBER' he warned/advised.  
Rippersnapper snorted before leaving. Hun-Grr continued to munch on the head. Tomorrow his forces would attack Primitax, and soon more food would await him. He soon however realised he ate the entire head. 'GRAH MORE FOOD, bring Hun-Grr MORE' he screamed to some nearby Terrorcons. Hey quickly transformed and used their beast modes to get to the storage room faster. 'Why Does food always gone, me need more, me starving' he thought. Luckily tomorrow the Terrorcons would acquire some more to feed his appetite.

* * *

Present day, Primitax.

Dusk and the city were bathed in the final light of the sun. Construction was ending for the day and workers and citizen's bean to return home. It was a good day, 3 new buildings were built. One citizen decided to go for a walk out of the city; after all it was only instinct. He walked through the desert, his primitive sensors made it easy to move about. He stopped something was in the air. A smell something primitive, but also different, something wasn't right.  
Suddenly out of the ground bodied began to emerge. They had been waiting since last night for the chance, now was the time to strike. Multiple forms were revelled, dragon like forms, snakes, sharks, fish, lizards, alligatorcons. They all revealed themselves. The dirt and dust flew into the air from their burst out, and covered them in a thick dust cloud. The creature could barely be seen, the more that emerged the bigger the cloud got.  
Then slowly the shapes moved towards the primitive, he was terrified. The city had never seen violence above the usual stealing; now he was faced with thousands of terrifying creatures. He froze unclear on what to do. He should have run.

Cutthroat flew from a nearby rock formation at high speed. His strike knocked him down. His claws embedded themselves in his chest. He screamed. Cutthroat slashed his face with his claws. It was bad the cuts were deep and his optics was destroyed. He couldn't see but tried to punch CT of him. 'KAWWH ha ha ha' he laughed, he then stabbed his face with his beak at high speed, right between the optics. Energon gushed out as the beak crushed the processor and half his face. Cut throat threw his head back and gobbled down what remained of his processor. 'Delicious HA HA' he cried, before  
turning to blot. Energon dripped from his beak. 'Hah that was fun, me wanna do it some more' said CT.

(Recommended music 'we were gods once'- Dotm ost)

Behind him, his thousands of troops screeched and roared in anger. His troops were various flying dragons, birds and any flying creature you could picture in your deepest, darkest nightmares. He sighed he was told to wait for Blot's forces to attack before he could, though he was really eager to do some killing, he obliged. 'Well blot now is good a time as any, now we should tear them apart' he screeched.  
'Yes we attack now, Terrorcons we go stomp them, crush them eat them' ordered Blot. The Terrorcons hated his stench but followed him to the city. The citizen=s were walking home, talking and generally just being happy. One of them looked down a back street, in the dark it was difficult to see but what he did see was some huge bulky, primitive running towards him. He creature ran on hit's hind legs, powering down the road. He noticed that its head was covered, in some form of beast head, and a gun on its back. By the time he saw the gun, acid was fired at his face. It slowly corroded his faceplate, processor his screams were heard for half a mile. When more came to investigate they saw the dead primitive, and the Terrorcon next to him. Blot acted quickly, he called his forces. They poured though every road on the north and north east of the city. The climbed up across or down the huge and tall buildings.

The primitives cried out in horror hundreds poured into the city. They had little time to run before a swarm ran them down, the various forms used their strength to tear them limb from limb. Energon gushed everywhere and the bodies were being devoured. Blot examined the bodied and laughed. His smell drove some of the Terrorcons back. He growled at them for this and then looked at his forces. He ordered them to follow him as he charged through the city.  
The plan was simple use the strength and amount of his forces to charge through the city. Killing and driving his prey towards the south. There they would meet Cutthroats air force. The cons charged through the city laughing and roaring at they tore through buildings, streets and Primitives. Blot laughed at this Terrorcons love installing a bit of fear.

Terrorcons were on a roll. The armies of monsters drove hundreds towards the south of the city. Streets and buildings emptied quickly. A few stragglers were grabbed in their jaws and torn in half. Others were torn to pieces in frenzies of large proportions. Screams and roars of pain echoed through the city. Dragons plucked enemies of the back and tore into them or fired their flames or weapons at them, the unprepared primitives had no chance, against this assault. Further away the primitives, at the south were almost out if the city, when Cutthroat saw them.  
'Dive, Terrorcons kill, maim destroy them' he ordered. The various fliers dropped like stones. Before pulling up at the last second and grabbing the primitives. Hundreds of Terrorcons grabbed their targets and took them into the air. Above the city they were dropped to their demise. More Terrorcons repeated this, while others flew into the mass knocking some down, slashing killing and firing on them. Attacked from above and in front, they hardly stood a chance. Some managed to get past but there would always be a Terrorcon to swoop down and bite of their head.

Cutthroat flew into the mass, knocking several down. He hovered a bit in the air with his wings, before using his talons to slash the body's faces. Soon nothing was left but circuitry and blood. He moved on knocking down more and either jabbing his beak into them so hard that he punctured and ate their t-cogs or spark. Or cut their upper half to ribbons. Other terror cons followed suit. The mass decided to run back where they came from. But more primitives ran from the north to meet them. Some attempted to go east or west. But snipers, sentries and troops laid n wait for them. They were massacred. Blots forces had reached the bulk, now thousands of Terrorcons poured in from two fronts.  
The primitives were forced closer together as they Terrorcons tore through them like sheet metal. Energon and screams filled the air. Blasts fired and primitives were devoured. Blots strength was used to knock down and crush them. His acid cannon corroded their circuitry and gave them a slow agonising death. His smell repulsed them giving him the chance to kill even more.  
Cutthroat's forces picked of loners and anyone who could escape. No one was safe, yesterday seemed perfect but now the only thing left was death and destruction. In just a mega cycle they all were dead. Anyone left would have been kept alive to be simply eaten alive by the Terrorcons or were hiding out in buildings. Either way the city was lost.

* * *

(RM: the ark- Dotm soundtrack)

A simple worker had found the room he needed, the communication headquarters. Here broadcasts were sent out for help. He was missing an arm but managed to escape the Terrorcon. He reached the control chair. He groaned in pain, he was leaking badly, but he theorised he would have enough time. He looked out the buildings view screen, at all the beast feasting on his friends, he held back the tears. He was damned lucky to reach the top floor, and even more lucky that the lifts were functioning. He activated a few switches, and prepared to send a message.  
He spoke into the consoles recording system 'H-Help us...This is the city of Primitax...we...require immediate assistance, hundreds slaughtered... Terrorcons have control... two Terrormasters...one flyer and one ground master. Please in the name of the Oracle... help us. We have barely megacycles before the few of us left are scrapped' he finished speaking and sent the recording. He hoped they would answer they gave their word. Suddenly the view screen smashed. Two Terrorcons in dragon form walked in followed by Cutthroat. 'AHHH found you, now beg it makes killing you more fun' he laughed. The primitive smiled.  
The primitive didn't show fear, and had a last look of defiance on his face. 'You monsters don't scare me...besides I have already sent the message' he looked at the screen and saw the reply. 'Something is coming, something even you can't kill... can you guess what it is? No well too bad... cos even when you slag me, there will be bigger beasts coming to slag you' he laughed. And shut of his optics, finding peace with the hope that the, city would be avenged.

Cutthroat wasn't sure what he meant but he would never pass a kill, he walked up towards the weakened primitive and jabbed his chest, he pulled out his t-cog and ate it, the primitive didn't cry out. He repeated this multiple times so that energon would pour out his body, letting him bleed to death. 'Burn him' he said, before he left. The Terrorcons obliged, before they released fire from their mouths, burning the body slowly to a crisp.  
They didn't however read the reply. It simply said 'me Grimlock say, we on our way'.

* * *

Midnight, Methelusian time

The Terrorcons were celebrating. Hey had achieved all they wanted murder, destruction and food. They feasted while others took the bodies back home. They were in complete bliss. Blot was sat by himself. Well there was a few cons earlier by the smell drove them away. Cutthroat was reminiscing about the amount he slaughtered, it was glorious for him.  
They contemplated returning to Tyranticul, but decided to enjoy their experience and savour it as long as they could; besides the Terrorcons didn't have a comm. System anyway.

(RM: Dinobot charge-AOE score)  
Later unto the night the cons grew tired a recharge seemed like a good idea. However up on the hill came a primitive. This one was different. It was much larger, in fact larger than most of the Terrorcons and non Dino primitives. He looked down at the ruined city in rage.  
'ME Slag gonna fight them all, Dinobots get ready' ordered slag. Behind him a couple of thousand Dinobots stood waiting. Slag was the lead knight for the upcoming fight. His comm received a call. 'This is Slag, Swoop you in position?' he asked.  
He looked to rock formations to the west of the city that was where, Swoops forces were waiting. 'Me swoop, ready and Dinobots are too, awaiting the signal' he answered happily, awaiting his signal so he could start flying.  
'Okay, Dinobots', he told his troops. 'We fight now, use strength they not ready for it. Punch through and crush them. Swoop will give us cover' he stated. His Dinobots nodded.  
Slag looked down at the unsuspecting Terrorcons 'finally, me slag can fight, me show Grimlock that me can lead Dinobots into battle. Me slag will scrap all Terrorcons and Dinobots, one step closer to winning, war' he thought.

He raised his sword in the air 'now Dinobots charge' he ordered. The roars of his comrades were deafening as they followed him into battle. They charged down the hill and through the outskirts of the city. The few Terrorcons on the outside stood no chance as slag and his forces tore them apart. The Dinobots tore through the city like a beastly hurricane, suddenly slag got an idea.  
He took his ceratopsian Dinobots (horned/frilled Dinos) and they charged at full speed towards a heavily damaged stone building. 'NOW DINOBOTS smash it' they collided at full speed into the building blasting apart the foundations. Then they pushed the building forward. The woozy Terrorcons had no time to react as the tall building fell down on top of them. About forty Terrorcons were crushed instantly. Their roars of pain were heard for a few Kliks before they were drowned out by the shockwaves of the collapse  
. By the time they recovered. The full horde of the Dinobots was upon them. Sauropods used their tails and their tremendous weight to devastating effect. They reared up and stomped on the cons. Raptors worked in packs and tore apart large Terrorcons. Tyrannosaurs used their powerful jaws to tear apart enemies. Flame breath fire, lasts whizzed past.  
Blot ran to the back of his forces to co ordinate. 'Terrorcons he shouted regroup. They did as was ordered, and were now more prepared for the assault. Allosaurs attacked, raptors jumped at their opponent. At this time slag was back with his 'team' they charged full speed ahead. The Terrorcons were too stupid to know to move out the way. The ceratopsians hit like a train, some cons were killed instantly by the force and the impalement. Slag's forces charges through lines of cons, until they were overwhelmed. The Terrorcons closed of their path through. Slag was trapped. His team formed a defensive circle. It was too loud for Slag to order the rest so they were on their own.

* * *

The Terrorcons had formed a defensive stance against the Dinobots. The Dinobots first they tried charging. The Terrorcons used their weapons to devastating effect, the hundreds of them managed to slaughter most of the Dino's in robot mode. And in Dino mode they were heavily damaged. They then tried their flame breath It had a better effect killing a lot but there were a lot of lines. The Dinobots then charged together. A bunch died but the forces clashed. Dinobots tore of limns and heads and melted their opponents. They also roared also intimidating some weaker Terrorcons. But the Terrorcons were also to stubborn to quit. They countered with slashes, bites grabs and blasts, casualties were about equal, with the Dinobots winning with overwhelming force and the Terrorcons using ferocity. A Ceratosaur jumped at full strength on a con, he bit into the cons neck. A pair of Giganotosaurs, worked as a team to hold a con down and tear his head off. Flames liquefied their enemies. The battle was still even however, no one could gain an edge.

(RM: Shockwaves revenge-dotm score)  
Meanwhile in Slags defensive stance, hundreds of Terrorcons were coming towards him. He had a squad about a hundred strong. Slag sort of regretted not bringing more. Yes the Dinobots were determined to fight, but even they knew a losing situation. Slag was not going offline now 'Dinobots, fire keep them back till Swoop is ready'; he shouted over the ruckus, the Dinos roared in approval. They fired a stream of fire from their mouths. The closest Terrorcons were molten slag within a cycle. The Dinobots continued with this holding the cons back for a while. Slag applied his horn energy blasts to the mix. They burned through armour effectively, melting circuitry and causing howls of pain. His fire was especially effective. About a hundred were dead within two cycles.  
Not enough to win however or even deter the stubborn animals. Some of the Dinobots transformed, so did some Terrorcons. In robot form they clashed with swords and blasters. The circle closed further and Slag and his group fired again. This time the Terrorcons had to fight robot and beast mode Dinobots. The robot mode Dinobots were holding their own but it was clear they would be over whelmed just as the first ones head was ripped clean off and eaten. Hs body fell with a thud, energon poured from the body.

Swoop was watching the battle unfold. He was forced to stay here with his forces, grounded. He couldn't believe it. 'Me get the first action in stellar cycles and me have to sit it out' he sighed. He looked around at his troops. Various Dinobots each had the appearance of a different pterosaur. He was told to wait for the signal, the signal being the Terrorcon air force, led by Cutthroat beginning their attack. Like him he knew CT would buy his time till the moment was right. 'Me hope the dumb Terrorcons don't figure it out, or we cannot help slag. It's an order from Grimlock and me would rather not, not obey' he thought. He looked at the battle, his primitive sensors along with the fact that flyers optics are more advanced mean that he could see the see tails of the battle pretty well. He saw the main force slowly ploughing through the cons but not fast enough to save Slag. Slag was holding his own, but he knew even he would not survive the thousands of cons. He waited and hoped that cutthroat would start attacking.

The main force was not having a good day. They were relishing in battle but they still needed direction, and they could not get to Slag. Sauropods created shock waves to drive the cons back. Raptors continued their slash tactics. Large carnivores attacked at full speed teeth, claws ramming any technique that could work.  
Blot was directing the back forces telling them to focus on the robot mode Dinobots. Now overwhelmed the bots were putting up their final stand. Swords decapitated their enemies and fists hit like pile drivers. But that did not stop the Terrorcons tearing them apart limb from limb, circuit by circuit and feasting on them. The Dinobots Energon tasted sweet, this drove the Terrorcons into frenzies.  
'NOOOO' screamed Slag, his tactics were backfiring, in his desire to fight he forgot one of Grimlock's teachings 'Fists can scrap cons, but brain can scrap cons too Slag'. Now he was paying the price. Now he had condemned his squad to death and his forces were directionless. Though this only succeeded to make him angrier. He released fire in a huge arc slagging multiple cons within 10 cycles. He then charged a few cons in front of him. His impact was like an asteroid. A few limbs were broken, others were heavily damaged. Slag didn't stop there; he fired his horn blasts at the unaffected cons, driving them back. Then he activated his fire breath at the cons on the ground. The melted like candles, their screams of pain, only making Slag laugh with pleasure. 'ME SLAG, no like Terrorcons, me melt them down, watch them scream' he shouted. At this some of the Dinobots were rallied to do the same. Some left their formation in ceratopsian mode, they charged at the enemies; others closed the circle and fired at the cons. The cons moved back to escape the slaughter.

* * *

Blot realised it would take a long time for this tactic to work. 'Terrorcons stay back, fire on Dinobots'. They did so and the barrage of fire killed a few Dinobots. The others shrugged it off. Slag ran around the defensive circle. The charged in front the circle, smashing through the first line of cons. Once they were down, he ran around again this time he fired his fire breath, slagging them. Blot was surprised he had not expected such resistance. The cons near him moved away from him, they couldn't take his smell any more. Blot sighed, he wished he could command the respect of them, rather than just order them. He knew he could deal with the Knight, but he need to take out that force, it was breaking through his ranks.

(Rm: 'it's our fight'- Dotm soundtrack)  
'Cutthroat, me need air support, blast them tear them apart' he ordered.  
'Yes, yes we have our fun, more killing for everyone KAWW' he screeched, before he took off in the air. The various dragons, birds, flying...things, took off into the air. They were like a swarm of flies. Thousands filled the sky. Cutthroat and his forces flew towards the battle. Drinking in the scene, his bloodlust could never be higher. They swarmed through the city like a swarm of locusts. Screeches and roars filled their air. When slag saw it he laughed, 'HA idiots, now Dinobots can do some real slagging'. He transformed to robot mode and activated his comm. Unit. 'Swoop, attack now, crush air force' he ordered.  
'You don't have to tell me swoop twice' he said. His forces and he took off into the air. Like a flock of birds they quickly but grace fully flew through the air, towards the city.  
Cutthroat's forces started Combating the main Dinobots, missiles, bombs and blasts killed many a bot. The Dinobots were attacked on two fronts. They had no chance, however then Cutthroat saw Swoop. 'Ahhh a real fight, now we show why Terrorcons are best killers in air' he stated. He ordered a large number of the front lie to fly towards them, to attack them head on. The rest of them continued bombarding.  
Swoop hovered, he ordered the same tactic. The two ground forces clashed, gunfire littered the sky, dead flyers dropped like stones. The sound was deafening. The clash was even, none of the factions looked to be having an edge. Then Swoop saw his answer, he could cripple both forces at the same time. 'Me Swoop say, team one and two go to sides, attack air and ground' he ordered.

The bots obliged, and the large mass flew around the city, the Terrorcons were too occupied to do anything. Then they reached the back of the forces. There they strike, making a beeline for the forces not in combat. Both teams divided in two, half of each flew to the flying Terrorcons, while the others swooped down towards the ground troops. They were not expecting it; the Terrorcons were dive bombed by missiles, blasts and fire. Dragons were blasted apart, large serpents, mere melted into Slag. The Terrorcons had not the intelligence for this strategy. Blot ordered the cons to fire at them. The full force was now engaged on multiple fronts. Blot had not the intelligence to deal with it. He fired a few acid blasts, dissolving a bot that flew past.

The air forces were now also engaged, though this simply meant that the full forces of two air commanders were now engaged equally. Cutthroat was slaughtering bots not really caring for his forces seeing as he couldn't tell who was winning anyway. Then he saw Swoop, he was alone firing on cons from a distance and warning his forces here or there. Cutthroat smiled, he would be the perfect kill. 'HA HA I'm coming for you Dinobot 'SQUAWK' he flew at full speed dodging the various dogfights going on around him. Swoop saw him too.  
'AUGHH Me Swoop show who is best flyer, stupid Terrorcon' he laughed. He flew toward him. They swooped down low, both between the ground forces and air forces. Both on a collision course. The area around them was a mess of death, fire, lasers and severed limbs. The sight was quite spectacular from the air. Then they both reached each other.  
Cutthroat collided with Swoop sending him spiralling out of control, a couple of hundred meters. Swoop recovered and flew up further into the air. CT followed him. Swoop let loose some fire from his mouth, a large amount hit Ct burning his armour, but CT moved to the right dodging the rest. He then quickly collides with Swoop again, this time holding on to Swoop with his claws while he was sent flying. He jabbed swoops chest and torso with his razor like beak. These punctured his armour but not enough to cause serious damage, still it hurt. Swoop let loose more fire breath, knocking of CT and melting some of his armour. He screeched in pain. The two hovered in the air for a moment, sizing each other up.

'Terrorcons reign supreme, you are all nothing but food 'SQUARK' ha ha' he laughed.  
'Me swoop say Dinobots win, Terrorcons dumber than a rock' swoop laughed.  
'You do not mock Cutthroat, for that you will die. Me best killer in air'.  
'Me swoop say you talk too much, bird brain. You prove it' he insulted.  
'HORAHHHHHGH you die now Dinobot, then I feast on your spark' he threatened before flying at swoop. Swoop quickly dodged and flied away through the buildings. He had to get them both away from the others. Cutthroat followed and a dogfight ensued.

* * *

(RM-Punch, hold, slide repeat-AOE OST)

Primitax, outskirts

Swops flew with great speed through the buildings making quick turns, trying to confuse Cutthroat. Cutthroat could keep up however. Swoop did a dive bomb but pulled up at the last second. Now he was flying in a straight line, several metres above the ground. Cutthroat let out a barrage of weapons, all nearly hitting their target. Swoop soon pulled up sharply. He then did an air sommersault and ended up right behind cutthroat. He fired his rapid energy blasts; they all hit with accuracy and took of chunks of armour. Cut throat moved sharply to the side he then moved away from the fight and around a group of building. Swoop couldn't see where he was. The cutthroat quickly burst out from behind a building, he fired a barrage, the blasts hit swoop damaging him greatly, and smoke tailed from his armour, wounds were evident. Cutthroat flied towards him and knocked them both toward a building. He then using his strength and wings in conjunction, slammed swoop into the side of a stone building, smashing and dragging him along the side of it Swoop cried out in pain during this. Even Knights could be heavily damaged. Cutthroat then flung him from his grip. Swoop crashed on the top of a building. Swoop transformed and groaned. The pain was excruciating.  
'Me think that hurt, you gonna get hurt too' he promised. He stood up weakly, and brought his blaster too bear, he fired multiple blasts, a few hit Ct's beast form, he cried out in pain. Cutthroat then swooped down and tried to dive bomb him. Swoop rolled backward and fired some shots before jumping in the air and punching him. Cutthroat landed hard, he transformed and groaned, energon leaked from his body. 'You gonna pay for that Dinobot, now you have only made killing you take longer. Swoop held his shoulder, it wasn't too damaged but a lot of his armour was cracked or torn of, energon leaked from the back of him.  
Cutthroat brought his blaster to bear. The charged and fired, swoop tried dodging, a few however found their mark. Clutching his wounds, he rapidly fired his blaster. Cutthroat as knocked down, but not out. They both go up groggily and ran towards each other, ready to get more personal.

(Rm- his name is Shane and he drives-AOE ost)

Cutthroat slashed, Swoops armour was scratched. Swoop blocked the next one and then punched, Ct's chest. He then kicked him away. Cutthroat ran forward and did a jumping side kick. Swoop was knocked back, clutching his chest. The kick had hit his wounds, but Swoop didn't show it. Ct ran towards him again, he let lose several punches to the chest before kneeing Swoop and kicking him down. Swoop had rarely ever faced anything so ferocious. And now he was already damaged as well.

Cutthroat attempted to punch again. Swoop blocked it, and the second punch and the third. Swoop pushed CT's arm to the side and did multiple fast punches to his torso. He then pushed Ct's arm down and punched his face. CT stumbled backward, he shook it off and came right back. Swoop landed a few punches to the chest. Before Ct grabbed his fist, out Swoop in an arm lock and kneed him a few times. He gave a punch t the face and Swoop was down again. CT was over Swoop, now aiming his blaster. Swoop reacted quickly; he kicked up and knocked the gun out of his hand, before he did a double kick from the ground. Ct was sent flying. Swoop ran towards him and as he got up, gave him a high kick to the chin, knocking him down. Swoop pounced on him and kept repeatedly punching him with his right hand. Ct grabbed his fist, giving him time to slash at Swoop multiple times.

Swoop was dripping energon. Ct kicked him from the floor. He then got up and stomped on him, he continuously did so till cracks appeared in Swoops armour. He gave a final punch to the damaged area. A huge chunk of armour was crushed and energon, spurted out. Swoop cried out, he clutched his chest. He was lucky it had not reached his T-cog or he could have went into a spasm and be defenceless. Cutthroat walked slowly away to pick up his blaster, he wanted to savour this moment. 'You are no match for Cutthroat, you should have surrendered perhaps you would have died quicker' he stated.  
'Me never surrender, me no coward like you' he said scowling.  
'How dare you, I am Terrorcon, we know no fear, you are stupid Dinobot' he cried angrily.  
'You attack the weaker than you for fun, you have no Honor, Me fight for weaklings cos you scared to fight us' he told him, happily.  
'Then you die knowing that, you fought to save weaklings instead of to kill me?' he asked.  
'No me still want to kill you. But weaklings told us you were here, they chose us, now we avenge them' he stated.  
'No you die now' Cutthroat said. He picked up the blaster and turned to swoop. He pointed it at him. Suddenly an explosion was heard nearby. A Terrorcon in the air had been hit with a pair of missiles and was sent hurtling towards them. 'Scrap heaps' said Cutthroat before he was hit by the body. The gun fell out of his hand; he was now struggling to lift the con up.  
Swoop got up weakly, still clutching his wound. He couldn't believe his luck. He looked to the battle, his forced were directionless. He needed to return. He took one final look at Cutthroat before he transformed weakly. He flew off the building and off to the battle as fast as he could.

* * *

The battle seemed to go in the Dinobots favour. Attacking on four fronts left the Terrorcons, confused. Hey did however out up a fight worthy of a terrifying monster. Blot was attempting to direct his troops but his stench plus the lack of respect made it hard. Missiles and blasts reigned from the sky, Dinobots and Terrorcons were getting scrapped. Then blot had, had enough. He walked through the crowds of Terrorcons. His mental state focused on one task, therefore making oblivious to the huge explosions going in around him. He neared his target. The defensive circle led by slag. They were attacked by Terrorcons repeatedly as the Dinobot flyers couldn't reach that area, they were too occupied. Slag's forces were being weaned down, their exhaustion was becoming evident.  
Once there was one hundred, now little over 30. These had managed to put up the greatest of last stands, but even they would fall. Slag was melting down cons with ease, though even his mighty rage couldn't fuel him for so long. His Dino ode giving him plenty of protection, but scars on his frill and face were there, Along with burns and wounds to his body. Still he kept on ramming.

Blot called out, 'Knight, I challenge you to a fight. The loser takes forces home. Winner gets city' he said.  
Slag looked at the terrormaster, he wouldn't normally agree but the chance to possibly kill a terrormaster and win the battle was good enough. 'Me accept, my troops stand down if you do same' he said.  
Blot obliged he called down the forces. Slag did the same. The flyers took perches where they could. Dinobots and Terrorcons moved to create an 'arena for the two to battle. The fighting ceased. The Terrorcons moved behind blot to watch the fight. The Dinobots stayed behind slag eager to see the fight. The Terrorcons were exited; when they won they had more food to take home and an expanded empire.

Slag transformed to robot mode and took his place. Blot did the same. 'You about to get slagged, slag he laughed. 'Then Terrorcons feed'.  
Slag snarled, he was about to make the con regret he even opened his mouth. 'Me Slag, about o slag you, you ready to fight, cos me ready to smash' the threatened.

They faced each other each ready for battle, Blot was hungry to punish the Dinobots for ruining their fun. Slag was hungry to tear the cons face in half. Their forces roared in anticipation, cheering for their leaders. Blot took this as respect, but really they just wanted to see a fight. Slag's morale was boosted now he was ready to crush his enemy. And so it began.

* * *

(Rm- scorponok -9Tf 2007 score)  
Both in robot mode they charged at each other. Slag shoulder barged the Con. Knocked back, Blot quickly recovered. He ran up to Slag and pounded into him. Fists hitting several times, before Slag kicked him away. Slag ran to him and punched him, he did it again and again, and then he grabbed him and threw him several tens of metres. Blot got out his blaster and fired multiple shots, a lot found their mark. Lag roared and charged at him. He tried to punch but blot blocked and pounded him with his fists. He then kneed slag and kicked him away, before firing a couple of shots.  
'You are weak, too angry, me crush you and devour you' he boasted.  
'Me slag can do fight all day, stop talking' he growled.  
Slag jumped and delivered a kick. He then grabbed blots shoulder and punched him in the chest hard several times before delivering an uppercut. Blot flew back from the force. He spat out some energon and glared at him. Getting his blaster again he charged and fired rapidly, hoots damaging Slag's armour. The shots kept on coming till blot reached slag. He grabbed Slag's shoulder, kneed him in the body three times before punching him in the face a further three times and threw him to the ground. He attempted to stomp but slag caught it, he flipped the leg up in the air. And Blot went on his back. Slag jumped on him and pinned him down.  
'You are nothing to me Slag, me TEAR YOU APART' he screamed. Blot quickly transformed to beast mode. His cannon aimed at Slag's face. 'You about to feel light headed he laughed. Slag gritted his teeth in anger. He would have to let go of the con otherwise the blast would kill him. Though if he let go could he still scrap him? This made him even angrier.

* * *

(Rm- 'hong kong chase' –AOE score)

Swoop was still flying, he saw Slag ahead and was about to join the fight when... He was struck down by Cutthroat; he had recovered and wanted payback. 'Hah you got lucky. But you are weak and me is going to scrap you' he laughed. Swoop had to agree the situation didn't look good. Then suddenly CT flew at him, colliding with force swoop hit a building hard.  
'AUGH' he groaned. He tried to get up but CT swooped again this time with enough force to send Swoop crashing through the side of the building. Inside the room, Swoop had only just recovered before CT transformed inside the room and ran towards him. Swoop was ready this time. Cutthroat tried to do a jumping roundhouse but swoop caught his foot and swung it, using Cutthroat's momentum he swung him around a few times before letting him go. He smashed into the stone wall causing huge cracks. CT s spit out energon, some of his internal mechanisms were damaged, he felt the pain, but he knew swoop was fairing worse. Swoop was in agony but he hid it and used it to fuel him. He remembered his shoulder launchers, he fired twin grenades.

They exploded on impact. The force sent CT through the wall and spinning through the air outside. He quickly transformed to beast mode. He was majorly damaged, suddenly swoop transformed and flew towards him, swoop fired blasts and fire at him, Cutthroat was knocked back. Swoop grabbed him with his claws and spun him around several times before letting him go. He crashed into a nearby building. Swoop entered, transformed and punched him over and over, in the chest and face. Armour flew off, energon covered his face and swoops fists. Cutthroat grabbed his fists and they were in a deadlock neither being able to move. Cutthroat kneed him several times before punching him in his wound. Swoop cried out I pain, Ct punched his face, armour and energon flew out. He then grabbed him and threw him to the ground; he grabbed his head and slammed It to the floor. He kicked swoop forcing him to roll over. He tried again, but swoop grabbed it and then the top of his leg. He twisted it forcing the con to fall on his front. Swoop jumped on him grabbed him by the shoulders lifted him halfway up and slammed him on the ground a few times. Energon poured out of the wounds on both of them. Swoop let go and waited to see if he got up, after waiting for a couple of cycles. Then he walked to the hole.

Cutthroat ran at top speed. He tackled him out of the window. Luckily about halfway down the building there was a balcony. Swoop back head butted him. Then he broke fee of hid grip and punched him in the face before kicking him away. They both landed on the balcony creating huge dents. They now had massive damage. Both weakly got up and crawled out of the hole. Pieces of metal and energon fell from their bodies. Swoop coughed out fluid, he had never had such a fight in his life. Cutthroat laughed the fight was a lot of fun. 'You are good fighter Dinobot, maybe one of us dies next time he said, before he went into stasis. Swoop dragged himself up on his knees using the nearby railing. He managed to see the fight between Slag and Blot. 'Go smash Terrorcon Slag' he said before going into stasis as well. With their fight ended the sky returned to the peace it once was.

* * *

(Rm- Optimus vs Megatron TF 2007 score

Slag jumped off, just in time as Blot fired, slag dodges as best he could but a lot of the blast hit his side corroding his armour. He knew that he could shrug it off, it wasn't a vial spot. 'You try harder than that Terrorcon, YOU FACE A DINOBOT' he shouted. The Dinobots cheered at this, their leader was back in the fight. Blot jumped up and shoulder slammed Slag. He delivered multiple punches. Slag punched him with his left servo, then backhanded him and then grabbed his shoulder and kneed him. The he kicked him away.  
Blot fired his cannon a few times, a lot missed but some managed to spread over Slag's body. Slag cried out. Blot ran to him punched him and then head butted him with his beast mode head, it was heavily armoured. Slag fell to the ground. Blot jumped on top of him, lag could now really smell him, it was disgusting. So disgusting he couldn't react to Blot punching him repeatedly till his armour cracked, energon flew out and dents were made in his armour. Slag was in bad shape for all his boasts and all his rages; it appeared that the stubborn and simple brute had the better of him. Blot stopped and strangled slag. Slag felt himself offlining. He would not allow it. 'NO ME DINOBOT', he grabbed his shoulders and with all his strength threw him off. He got up weakly, spat out energon and held some of his major wounds. Then walked towards Blot, blot fired is cannon at Slag's shoulder. Slag roared with pain. He wanted to clutch his shoulder, but his was being corroded.

Blot laughed as he ran over to him and uppercut him. Slag fell back. Blot them picked him up above his shoulders and threw him right through the rubble of a building.

(Rm: torture lab-TF fall of Cybertron OST)

Slag didn't get up. Blot loomed over him. 'hah just as me thought you not as tough as you say' he laughed. Slag wanted t make him suffer but he couldn't find the strength to move. He could only slowly crawl away. Blot was extremely satisfied. The Terrorcons were pleased, though they would prefer not to have the smell. The Dinobots were shocked, never had they expected defeat. They had been brought up the ideas that they could not.  
'look your Dinobots think you weak, they think that you have failed, and you have, you are weak and don't even deserve death' he turned around and faced his warriors. Slag ha found something. A large Terrorcon dragon head.  
'Hey Terrorcon...' said Slag weakly.  
'What Dinobot, you surrender now?'  
'No...Me just want to say that if you want to win, you got to get A HEAD' he shouted. He spun around with the head, and at full force used it to uppercut Blot, the head giving slag extra damage against Blots beast mode. Blot fell down he clutched is jaw he hadn't expected that. Slag got up and crew his blaster. He preferred not to use it but now was a good time. He fired multiple shots at Blot, then he weakly transformed to Dino mode. He stomped towards Blot and rammed him across the arena. The he fired his horn blasts a few times, majorly damaging him. He then charged again. Blot moved to the side and grabbed Slag's frill. The swung it while he moved, sending slag rolling across the ground. He then grabbed Slag's head and continuously pounded it. Slag's Dino armour was muck more resilient. Seeing his chance he bit and held Blots arm, though it tasted disgusting, and activated his flame breath, within several kliks it was destroyed, Blot screamed. Slag left out a quick strike with his foot on Blots head knocking him down. He then reared up and stomped on him. He looked into Blots eyes and Blot could see the rage, the pure unstoppable anger.

'YOU FINISHED TERRORCON, SURRENERER OR GET MELT DOWN' he ordered.  
Blot hated this but he obliged. 'Fine, Terrorcons we have lost return to Terrorcor' ordered Blot weakly. Slag let go of him and limped towards the Dinobots. He roared and they followed suit. The day belonged to the Dinobots.  
The terror cons were defeated. The fliers and ground troops left, a large amount of the Terrorcons lay dead. Blot lead them back to the Alps of Terrorcor, though now any respect he might have gained or had was even lower after their defeat. No one had seen cutthroat so the Terrorcons left without him. Besides they didn't really care for their own anyway. As thousands left the city, the Dinobots expanded to cover it. This ensured they would be ready if they returned.

* * *

(Rm- 'Decision' AOE score)

Slag was getting emergency repairs. The Dinobots had held the city for over two megacycles. Slag was awaiting someone to come and see all they had accomplished. The over the hill he saw the bot he was looking for. The three knight stood there with a majestically grace in the light of the sunset. Slag couldn't help but be impressed.

Swoop had been in stasis for megacycles, then slowly but surely he had rebooted. His systems recovered his memories. He looked to his left, his optics were fuzzy and he couldn't make out much but he saw that Cutthroat was gone. He senses energy readings near him and looked forward. Two Dinobots were near him. One he recognised as snarl by his stoic expression and form. The other tall and bulky one was sludge, his innocent but brutish face was instantly recognisable.  
'Me sludge, say swoop awake, now can be get energon?'  
Snarl sighed 'later sludge we look after Swoop and Slag first'.  
'Oh okay, Swoop you okay yet'  
Swoop felt too weak to answer, ten he saw a massive, powerful looking Dinobot headed towards him. It constantly carried a massive, personalised energo sword and walked constantly like he would angry/or had a purpose, but he also walked with a form of natural grace that was admirable. The bot kneeled down just as Swoops optics returned.

'ME Grimlock say, you get up Swoop, you not Terrorcon weakling, get off your aft' he offered a hand up.  
Swoop took it and felt the strength as he was pulled to his feet. 'Dinobots scrap Terrorcons?' Swoop asked.  
'Yes swoop, Dinobots are still strongest in universe' he stated.  
'Me swoop think that good'  
'Me sludge want energon now'  
'STOP YOUR WHINING SLUDGE me Grimlock command it'. Grimlock ordered them to leave.

Swoop was pleased the Dinobots had won and everything was back to normal. Grimlock and the Dinobots walked off to get some energon; they hoped they would get a battle soon. Grimlock partly wished he was here to munch metal, but it didn't matter. Next time he would show enemies who 'The King' is.

* * *

**hey guys if you managed to read all this good on you. yes this is a long fight, but it was intended to be. i hope you enjoyed. next time things will quieten down.  
I look forward to seeing you reading or reviewing any of mys stories. i have no schedulle so i couls make a chapter for any of them.**  
**see you then and remember.**

**'Me Grimlock want to munch metal'**  
**(hmm that wasn't as thought provoking as i thought)**


	4. Chapter 4: Know your limits- part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of the transformers brand. All rights belong to Hasbro.  
****  
Hey guys, I've been taking quite a big break for a while. getting my head and ideas together. Oh and also been seeing all the latest trailers... all fantastic. I will be back on Reign of Starscream, but i knew this needed to be updated. Unfortunately i didn't get as much done in this chapter as i hoped. I set a deadline and my laziness and desire to watch the batm****an v Superman trailer for the 30th time, got i the way. Speaking of that trailer, the morals and politics and opinions that were in the trailer have helped me with this story. No their wont be ripped off quotes... but the character development and the way they treat each other will be heavily influenced by this.  
So with out further ado here it is, not as long as the others but certainly not lacking in detail.**

**The story this time involved the history of the Dinobots, and Grimlock. Much detail is here and we see how the war has affected Grimlock. (p.s. i hope i did him justice, he is my third ****favorite Transformer) also the events of the last chapter return. We see the terrorcon's again and the failures of last chapter by Blot and Cutthroat. We see what this means for the Faction and those characters. I'm hopeful like the detail I've put in.**

**And yes some of the cities etc. have stupid names... i'm trying my best. You couldn't do better... well you probably could. But then you would have to rip this story off and that's just... uncool. I've tried much harder this time.**

* * *

**Reign of Starscream: Primitive Calling  
Chapter 4:  
Know your Place**

Location: Planet Methelusa, Dinobot kingdom.  
City: Kings legacy  
city significance: Capitol of Dinobots and holder of historic significance.

Recommended music: 'I have so many questions'- Man of Steel OST (just perfect for it, the balance between the history of krypton and this story are perfect)

The city was large and magnificent. Though not made of the finest materials, the city is up kept. It has remained the same for thousands of years due to its history. It is partly a living testament to the foundations of the Dinobot faction. The city was made of stone and metal. The construction of which would be reminiscent of a cross between the forts/castles of the middle ages and temples of the Middle East. The city's most iconic land mark was 'The Kings' temenous'. It was a place that was much like a temple. Where the forecarriers of the Dinobot faction went for peace, quiet and to plan and prepare. It was pretty much a memorial now, only the King and his trusted knights had access.

Part of the temenous was 'The hall of primordial Kings'. It was a living monument to the knights and Kings of old. Around the central memorial, there were six large statues of Dinobots. These were the previous kings who had fallen in glorious, honourable battle. Of course they fought till their last spark. Every King was memorialised for their achievements. One had fought hundreds of Terrorcons to save just five Dinobots. One had challenged the Terrorcon Lord to a one on one fight. The outcome of that challenge, lead to both their deaths. The central memorial held their swords. All six were implanted in slots. The swords were large and personalised for each King on their preference. One slot remained for the latest and possibly last king.

* * *

Grimlock entered the room. Every time he entered this room, he felt a sense of majesty and respect. He felt humbled to be the successor to the line of Kings. He held his sword in hand but did not place it in the slot. He felt he was not ready for that honour. He stood looking at all the kings. Grimlock was pretty much the last of the royal CNA line. He considered himself to be the last or at least only heir for the time being. Though his advisors and his knights recommended him to find a sparkmate, he chose not to, his usual answer to that question was that an heir was chosen after the King died. He was the toughest there is, he would not die.

Though not the best argument, it was mostly used when he was frustrated with some bot. In truth he felt that he was not ready to sire a sparkling until he crushed the two armies that stood in the way of the planets freedom. Revenge and punishment to the Predacons and the Terrorcons would come first, if he survived, then he might 'settle down', but not while he had a war to fight, a war that has ongoing for thousands of stellar cycles. Grimlock sought out to end it in his lifetime, and bring the Dinobots to ultimate victory. He continued staring at the kings thinking about all they have done, all he has done and the war overall. Outside this room he felt great strength, especially with his fellow Dinobots. Here however he felt mostly only the desire to honour his kings and bring the war to its end. He wished to bring the Dinobots victory. Even if it did mean the end of his life, he would fight to the bitter end if it saved his faction. He would fight for his Kings. But there was also a part of him that desired carnage, war and the slaughter of his enemies, this ferocity drives him to complete his goals.

Part of him regretted the king's death, but a small part of him scorned them for their failures to prove who was stronger. This part he hated himself for, but the fact that he stood here while they were nothing but memorials, made him feel that he was stronger than them. After all it was the Dinobot way, to be the toughest there is and continue to prove and show it. But he also respected their sacrifices and gave their statues many promises, hoping he could show himself to be a worthy king to everyone and finish the war whether he lived or not.

* * *

'Me Grimlock, will finish what you all started...We Dinobots will fight for our ways. Me Grimlock will prove that me is one of you. Me will honor you and be like you, all of you... Dinobots are the strongest there is, we will fight for weak and scrap the monsters that prey on them. Your legacy shall live through me Grimlock and all, Dinobots will prove to all who the real warriors are... me Grimlock give you me word' he promised to their endless sparks.

Grimlock looked at the sword slot. He contemplated for a while about, putting the sword in it to prove he was one of them. 'NO... me Grimlock join them when me complete promise, whether me live and win, or join statues, after facing Dinobots enemies' he told himself, he griped his sword tightly. Then he bowed before them and left the hall.

The scanner recognised his royal CNA and let him leave the hall of Primordial Kings. As soon as Grimlock left he was back to his usual self, the side of him that anyone would tell you about. He went to the throne room and took his seat. There he looked out over the city, seeing its magnificence. The daily reports were brought in. Their Grimlock monitored the progression of the Dinobots and enemies occupation. Current data supplied by scouting parties, the progress of construction and the repairs of the Dinobots, who took part in the retaking of Primitax. Of those Grimlock was most concerned with, was Swoop and Slag who have been in repair centres for the past few solar cycles. Their damage taken was extensive; Grimlock cared for them even though he would prefer them to just shrug it of like he did. He awaited further progress, though his mind was occupied by the itching for a fight.

* * *

Location: The Alps of Terrorcor

sub location: Tyranticul (The fortress of the Terrormasters)

Rm: ' I Will Find Him' Man of Steel OST (i'm picking these due to how similar these parts of the movie, are too this story. Plus i love that move =)

Over the past few days the stench of defeat was in the air. But the stench of the Terrormaster known as blot was even smellier. The Terrorcons had amassed large quantities of metals, Primitive bodies and energy to consume, though it would have been much more if the Dinobots had not interfered. Blot had returned with what was left of his army, beaten humiliated and defeated. The Terrorcons were often not used to defeat, mostly because in the past they were used to successful raids and low scale conflicts, and they had extreme overconfidence to boot. When the news was received, disappointment, anger, frustration, hunger and ridicule filled the air. The forces under Blot received a lot of this abuse, but even they joined in against the supposed Terrormaster, who was supposed to lead them to victory. Any respect they had for him was lost the day Blot was beaten by Slag. The day the easy take over was beaten by those considered, nothing more than challenging and elusive food. Now the Dinobots were a direct challenge to the Terrorcons reign.

When Blot had returned he was pretty much arrested on sight. Imprisoned in Tyranticuls brig, considered to be the most, foul, spirit crushing and breaking experience imaginable, after solar cycles in a dark cell, being chained down, with only metal scraps for fuel, Blot endured a harsh few solar cycles. But it could have been worse, besides plans for him were already being made. Blot felt weak, he already knew he had little respect. He tried to earn it at Primitax, it was going quite well until The Dinobots came, then his desire to win respect got the better of him.

'Why did me not kill Slag? Why me hesitate... now me in brig and my forces have no respect. Me can only hope that, me can lead again when Hun-Grr deals with me' Blot thought sadly. His mental state wasn't improving, he hated the others for imprisoning him, for abusing him and disrespecting him. He hated the Dinobots and Slag most of them all. But most of all he hated himself. 'They hate me smell, me cannot help it. Now me being punished because me fail a mission, there is no way me will be allowed to be terrormaster now. Me tried my best, but they only want me punished, rather than fighting Slag and real enemies, they make themselves feel better by punishing me. Why do they hate me, why can I not prove meself?' he cried depressingly.

* * *

It seemed like Vorns, to Blot when in reality he was only there for little over two solar cycles. His depression was like a never ceasing cancer, growing and consuming his very core. Haunted by his failures and the treatment he received, he had little hope of redemption. Then about a solar cycle later he met his fate.  
Two large Terrorcon guards came in, Blot noticed their dragon forms. They meant that they were of Hun-Grr's guard, and he was going to be facing his lord himself. Hun-Grr chose those of strong and powerful forms, most of them were similar forms to himself or Sinnertwin but other ones were chosen as well, for their abilities/skills. The guards released Blots bonds, and grabbed him by the shoulders; with their strength they dragged him out the cell door. Eventually they reached the Throne room, there at the corners and sides of the room were Hun-Grr's guards standing motionless. Next to the throne, stood Sinnertwin in beast mode and Rippersnapper in robot mode. Sat on the Throne, was Hun-Grr, Blot noticed the look on his face, of anger and disappointment. Hun-Grr chewed on the arm of a primitive. Taking out chunks, clearly the glint in his optics could be seen, while he ate, though the scowl on his face was still there. Blot was forced to his knees in front of his Lord. The Guards drew their swords and threatened Blot with them, ready to decapitate if necessary. Blot felt their hatred, and complied. He looked up at his fellow terrormasters, Rippersnapper just smiled; Blot could tell he was enjoying his punishment. He always hated Blot, and pretty much anyone else was inferior. So the chance to watch Blot be humiliated or worse was better than eating any solar cycle.

Sinnertwin's heads snarled. He found that no only was Blot incompetent, but also a failure. He scorned Hun-Grr for not giving him the task of destroying Primitax. Now their forces are reduced and beaten. He wanted Blot to suffer, at least then we would get some enjoyment out of the failures he brought upon them. He would have torn Blot apart then but the threats of Hun-Grr were enough to hold him back. Also Blot's smell was quite hard to wash of if he did try. So ST simply awaited the punishment Blot would receive, with great anticipation of its outcome. The two awaited in anticipation.

* * *

'Good, now Terrorcons we judge the failed one, the one who failed to give me my metal...MY FOOD. We will pass sentence, we decide what to do with this idiot' Hun-Grr snarled. Looking terrifying as ever.  
'Rah yes we teach him why Terrorcons should not fail grah' One head snarled. 'ARRGH WE pUNSH YOU, SHOW YOU WHY YOU FAILED, THEN WE MAKE YOU SUFFER...RIP AND TEAR GRAHHHH' Sinnertwins other head growled.

'Grahh Rippersnapper can't wait to watch you crumble, to become nothing to anyone ever again' he screamed excitedly.  
Blot sighed, 'Why me...me tried me best, now they treat me like slag, and not edible slag either' he waited for them to begin the hearing. He did not expect any sympathy, just unfair punishments. He waited for te inevitable trial. The trials were not really trials. Mostly you defended yourself and they might reduce your punishment. Blot was not one for such arguments. 'Me doomed' he sighed to himself.

**Continued in part 2...  
**

* * *

**Alright this may be disappointing, but i was really struggling to finish this. I need time to make sure i'm happy with the idea for this chapter. So i'm putting it into two parts. Sorry if your disappointed, but hey at least i'm back... right?  
****So a serious question. I've created this trial to show the cruelness of the terrorcon faction. However i am unsure what to do with Blot. Their are a few things he could do. **

**One- he would become the Terrormasters errand boy. They would task him things and if he didn't he would be food. The main reason for this is in the next chapter we will see the return of Cutthroat. So Blot will be sent to find him as it is 'his fault'. This could go multiple ways depending on what I do with his future.**

**two- he's let of but demoted and hid forces are divided for the other Terrormasters. Therefore making him a standard terrorcon. (not the best idea but hey it's quite a good punishment. especially considering Terrorcons do not care for another, in fact they eagerly await there comrades death as that is free rations for all.**

**Three- one of my favorite ideas other than 'one'. Blot dies. Yes the terrormasters decide he needs to be executed for is failure. This will of course have repercussions on the terrorcons. And at the end of this story will be very significant.**

**You might wonder 'why is this egotistical idiot telling you his?'**  
**Well the answer is i'm offering you the reviews and readers the chance to change the direction of the story. yes i am indeed quite unsure which direction to take, i just feel uncomfortable when trying to choose a path. So if you tell me which one I could take then not on;y do you get to shape the story, but help me make it.**  
**Please tell me ether by PM or Review which one you think i should choose. I'll delay this story until i receive maybe two messages about this at least. Ill wait a month if necessary, just please help a transfan out, i'll award you all full credit. And if you have a question i'll give you the answer, kit could be anything. Just as a little reward you know.**  
**Also besides that pls R&amp;R in general. Thanks for reading and i'll see yous again.**  
**P.s. i might give multiple choice things like this in the future. It helps me shape it and gives me, the chance to interact with you**

**Till all are One.**


End file.
